To resolve customer issues with products and/or services, enterprises typically employ the services of a contact center. The contact center may be staffed with agents (e.g., customer-facing employees or contractors of the contact center) trained to resolve a myriad of customer issues. In some cases, the contact center may be operated by the enterprise, while in the other cases the contact center may be operated by a 3rd-party entity hired by the enterprise.